When The Moon Hits Your Eye
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Patrick couldn't cook, but Henry could at least save their dinner.


**Title:** When The Moon Hits Your Eye  
**Author:** Donnie  
**Fandom:** IT  
**Setting:** Patrick's Kitchen  
**Pairing:** Patrick Hockstetter/Henry Bowers  
**Characters:** Patrick Hockstetter, Henry Bowers  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** K  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 571  
**Type of Work:** One-Shot, Tumblr Request  
**Status:** Complete  
**Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Fluff, Kissing  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** Patrick couldn't cook, but Henry could at least save their dinner.

**AN:** I really needed something sweet after the other fic I wrote before this one. It really freaked me out, but I feel like I needed to do it. I hope you guys enjoy this! I needed some fluff.

**When The Moon Hits Your Eye******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"I don't think you're doing it right." Henry rose a brow, watching as Patrick swirled the sizzling pan over the orange coils of the stovetop. The meat wasn't exactly browning, and what had started as meatballs was turning into an odd, bloody slurry before their eyes.

"I don't think you could do any better," Patrick groused in return, eyes cutting to the other as he frowned, "Do you want to make it?"

"I could definitely do better. Did you use a binder for the meatballs?"

"...A what?"

"Fuck… I've got this." Pushing Patrick out of the way with a nudge to his hip, Henry smiled softly and winked at the other. It didn't take long for him to fix Patrick's mistakes, getting the meat browned and seasoned properly. Thankfully, the noodles were already boiling, circling the tall pot they'd thrown them in, a little salt added to help.

Tomato sauce joined the meat once it was drained, and Henry tasted it before dipping the wooden spoon back into the sauce and bringing it to Patrick's lips. His hand cupped beneath it to catch any drips, he watched the other's lips wrapping around the large spoon with a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Damn, you're right. You _are_ better at cooking than me," Patrick practically purred, eyelids fluttering. "How did you do that with premade sauce?"

"I had to learn how to cook because of my dad," Henry replied curtly, looking away, "But I'm glad you like it." Patrick was looking at him like he was their dinner, instead. Unable to keep his mind off of the other's mouth, he managed to drain the noodles and butter them without incident. Their hips bumped a few times, and as he maneuvered around Patrick, he touched his hip or waist to help him shift to the side.

"Just make one plate. A big one." Patrick told him, sliding in behind him and petting over his side with feather light fingers. "I want to share with you."

Henry's cheeks burned and he could feel it creeping down his chest, but he nodded, plopping the entirety of the noodles into a large bowl and dumping the meat sauce in, as well. He mixed it fairly well before adding in a rather generous amount of parmesan cheese. Walking together, awfully close, to the kitchen table, their chairs seemed to draw in like magnets until they were practically overlapping.

Swirling his fork in the pasta, Patrick brought the first bite to Henry's lips as if it were a formality, watching him suck the fork clean. Leaning in to peck his lips, he smiled at the red coloring both of their lips. Taking the fork, Henry scooped up the noodles and held them up above the other's head, slowly lowering them into his boyfriend's mouth. After a moment, Patrick chuckled a little.

"Think we have a noodle long enough to do the Lady And The Tramp thing?" He asked, nuzzling their noses together and kissing the other's lips before he spoke.

"I don't think we'd be good at it. You're already kissing me, anyway."

"Yeah, I guess so." Winking, Patrick pulled Henry into his lap, forgetting about their meal and getting lost in the flavor of the other's mouth. These moments were perfect, exactly what Patrick deserved, and Henry could be such a good thing for him. It always felt right whenever Henry gave in to him.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:** I actually really enjoyed writing that? It felt good to get some sweetness out after the last thing I wrote. xD My chest is still tight, but that's okay. I hope you guys enjoyed!

Prompt: Spaghetti


End file.
